The Dreaded Crunching Noise
by Minstrel of the Mint
Summary: This is really bad in my opinion. But I want your opinion on this. Randomness!


Me: This was just a part of assorted randomness I thought of when I wrote 'My Interveiws'. It was so funny! Special Guests, well, I don't need any special guests tonight... Read on! (**NOTICE: In this story, Sprx and Nova are not dating!** _Keep that in mind_!)

* * *

As always, Antauri meditated in his room, Gibson was working on a expiriment, Sprx was with Nova playing video games, and Chiro was watching his show 'Sun Riders'.

**''CRUNCH!''**

A loud, strange crunch grabbed the entire teams attention, and they all ran to the main room.

"Okay, who else but me heard that?" Sprx asks.

"I think we all heard it." Chiro says. "What was it?"

**"CRUNCH!"**

"There it is again!" Nova yells. "What is that noise?!"

"Only one way to find that out, search the robot! Monkey team, go!" Chiro states.

--

Sprx searches with Nova in the training room, the kitchen, and his room. They start in the kitchen.

"Do you see anything, Sprx?" Nova asks, with her head inside the bottom of the sink.

He pops his head out from the top of the fridge, and responds, "No... I-"

**"CRUNCH!"**

"Agh! That's going to drive me crazy!" Nova screams at the top of her lungs, climbing out from under the sink.

"What is? The noise, or me?" Sprx asks, jumping from the fridge in front of her, and getting flirty.

"BOTH! In the bad way! Look inside the fridge, I'll look in the-"

Sprx grabs her hand, stares into her eyes, and calmly says, "Nova... this noise can't bother me."

"HOW?!"

"Listen! It can't bother me as much as something else bothers me!"

"W-what are you talking about? We don't have time for this! Just keep looking!"

Nova took her hand back, and continued her search. Sprx gave a disappointed stare, but resumed also.

**"CRUNCH!"**

--

We join up with Chiro and Gibson, who was in charge of looking in the main room, Gibson's room, and all the bathrooms. They began at all the bathrooms.

Chiro looked in the medicine cabinet, and Gibson checked behind the shower curtain.

"Do you see anything, Gibson?"

"No, and I am really starting to dislike that noise!"

**"CRUNCH!"**

"There it is again!" Chiro yells, now sticking his head in the toilet. (Yuck...)

"Um, Chiro? I do not think that what you are doing is-"

**"CRUNCH!"**

"(Gasps for air) I HATE THAT NOISE!"

"We must find the sound and destroy it! Let's look in my room!"

--

Antauri searched the engine room, his room, and Nova's room, finding no trace of the sound. He then checked in Chiro's room.

He was digging around in Chiro's closet, and lifted a magizine with Aurora Six's face on it... he sighed to himself and continued under the bed. For some reason, the crunching noise came from the vent under his bed. Antauri used his ghost form to go down the vent, and followed the continuious sound.

**"CRUNCH!"**

--

Back with Nova and Sprx, they just finished looking in the training hall, and started in his room.

She looked under his bed, and he looked around his messy desk.

"Uh, Sprx?" She asked, coming out from under the bed, and holding a Nova plushie. (A small doll that looks like her.) "What is this?"

He blushed out of control, and hesitantly responded, "Uh, there was a sale on team plushies, and I... uh, wanted to get the entire set!"

"Yeah?" she smiles. "Where's the rest of the team, then? And, why does it look like you kissed it alot?"

**"CRUNCH!"**

Sprx blushed even harder, and said, "Uh, better keep loking for that noise!". Then he grabbed it and placed it back under his bed.

--

With Chiro and Gibson, luck wasn't on their side. But good news: Gibson gave Chiro special ear plugs to drown out the sound, and Gibson was able to deactivate his hearing abilities. This part is really funny...

They were in his room, looking past his bed, desk, and all those chemicals with long names.

"DO YOU SEE IT, GIBSON?" he yelled, while putting his head down Gibson's pillow case, and nearly sufficating himself.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled back.

"YOU CAN'T ACCUSE ME OF THAT! I WAS TOTALLY OUT OF IT!"

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE NOISE!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS EITHER!"

"HOW CAN YOU BRING THAT UP NOW, GIBSON?! I TOLD YOU, I HATE CLOWNS!"

**"CRUNCH!"**

Both look at each other and yell, "WHAT?!"

(It's funny because Gibson and Chiro were talking about totally different subjects. HA!)

--

Antauri cralwed around the air vents, tracing the noise as it got louder.

"_Why do I smell pickles up here?_" he thought as he continued to crawl.

He heard the sound at it's loudest, looked down, and saw it was Otto's room. He used his ghost power to go through, and after seeing what was causing the noise, he just stood there.

--

Sprx and Nova heard the sound getting louder and louder as they stepped towards Otto's room. Before they hesitantly walked in, he again grabbed her by the hand, "Nova?"

"What?"

"Well. what ever happens in there, I just want you to know I-"

This part will shock you... only slightly. (If you're a spova fan. But this is nothing to get worked up about... Unless if you're Sprx. Then it's a big deal.) Nova lightly kissed him on the lips, totally off gaurd. He paused for a while, and almost fainted, but luckily, Nova caught him.

"What was that for?" he asked, giving off a goofy smile.

"For being an idiot. I thought you'd never stop trying to tell me!"

"Wait, what?"

"Sprx, I knew the entire time. All this time, I knew you loved me. And I love you too... I just decide to toy with it a bit!"

!:-O! That totally deserves a 'BURN'!! If you watch 'That 70's Show', you'll understand. I loovvee Kelso!!

"You knew this entire time and didn't tell me? Eh, I can't blame you..."

**"CRUNCH!"**

Nova got that anime vein on her head, activated her fists, and broke the Otto's door down. She saw that Antauri was standing completely still, with his mouth wide open for some reason. The two also saw Otto, sitting at his desk, with a large jar of pickles with him and the intercom.

Otto turned, smiled, held a half eaten pickle, and said,"Hi guys! Do you know what's wrong with Antauri? He's been standing there for a while.". He took a bite of his pickle.

**"CRUNCH!"**

His pickle biting sound went through to the intercom, and sounded through the entire robot, which caused the annoying sound.

Sprx turned even more red. "Otto? WHY DO YOU HAVE THE INTERCOM?!"

"Well, I noticed this weird sound coming out of it, like-"

Both say,"Crunching?"

"Yeah!"

Nova walked up to him, grabbed the jar of pickles, and crushed it in her activated fists.

"Hey! I was eating that! Where's Chiro and Gibson?"

Speaking of the two, they walked in, still unable to hear.

"DID YOU FIND IT?! WE CAN'T SEEM TO LOCATE IT!" Gibson yelled.

"Gibson? Why are you yelling?" Nova asked.

"I HATE IT TOO!" Chiro yelled to Sprx.

Sprx covered his ears when Chiro yelled, and he yelled back, "KID! WE FOUND THE NOISE!! IT WAS OTTO OVER THE INTERCOM!"

"OTTO? ARE YOU SURE?"

"YES! TAKE YOUR EARPLUGS OUT!"

Being done as told, Chiro took his plugs out. But Gibson still wasn't able to hear anything, so Sprx decided to take advantige of this...

"GIBSON! YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING, BORING, AND LAME MONKEY HERE!"

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T CATCH THAT!"

Nova just smiled, shook her head, grabbed Sprx by his tail and dragged him out of the room. The rest look at Otto, when he picks a pickle up and takes a bite out of it. Chiro looks at the intercom, and asks, "Why do you have the intercom?"

* * *

Me: Yay for randomness! For any readers, Please reveiw! (No matter how sucky this was, please reveiw!!) Reveiws help my giraffe live!!


End file.
